Change
by V3Yagami
Summary: Tidak semua yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan, ketika hal yang kita inginkan berhasil kita dapatkan, namun Tuhan ingin mengambilnya lagi, Kita harus bisa menerimanya Karena ketahuilah... Tuhan akan memberikanmu lebih dari itu. GaaSaku, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Change**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini.**_

_**Story ©V3 Yagami**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

_**Rated T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wajah cantik, mobil mewah, supir pribadi, rumah bagaikan istana, harta yang tidak akan pernah habis. Itulah yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut panjang pink dengan senyuman cantiknya yang menghiasi suasana di dalam mobil. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh dengan keyakinan bahwa semua yang ia inginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan. Dengan bercermin di kaca kecil berbentuk hati yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, Sakura nama gadis itu... kini melemparkan senyumannya pada supir pribadinya.

"Kautahu Kabuto, hari ini ada hal yang sangaaat menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya nona akan mendapatkan hadiah dari tuan besar."

"Bukan, bukan itu," jawab Sakura cepat, "hari ini Uchiha Sasuke kembali dari dari Amerika setelah seminggu dia pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini, haaahhh aku bosan sehari-hari ini tidak melihatnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, di Konoha ini laki-laki yang sepadan denganku hanya dia."

"Ternyata itu, apa nona akan memberitahu perasaan nona padanya?" tanya Kabuto yang memperlambat laju mobil.

"Tentu saja tidak! Pantang bagiku menyatakan perasaan pada laki-laki, aku akan menyusun rencana agar dia duluan yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan ketika itu terjadi, semua keinginanku benar-benar akan terwujud," ujar Sakura penuh semangat.

"Keinginan nona?"

"Iya, aku akan memiliki laki-laki tertampan di Konoha High School dan membungkam para gadis di fans club itu! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Sakura keluar dari mobil yang sudah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Begitu Kabuto membuka pintu dan membantu Sakura keluar, dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang lembut itu dan mendongakan sedikit kepalanya. Beberapa murid mengangguk begitu berpapasan dengan Sakura, karena... siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura? Salah satu pendiri Konoha High School dan ayahnya pejabat terkenal yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah. Berbagai macam agensi menawarkan Sakura untuk menjadi model atau artis, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun ada beberapa hal dari diri Sakura yang sangat tidak disukai oleh beberapa teman sekolahnya.

Nona muda yang manja, egois, mau menang sendiri, dan sombong. Bedanya Sakura dengan para gadis di Uchiha fans club, Sakura tidak menindas yang lemah, hanya saja kesombongan yang dia miliki membuat beberapa temannya muak. Hanya beberapa yang tahan berteman dengannya, teman sejak kecil salah satunya.

"Turunkan sedikit dagu-mu kalau berjalan, terlihat menyebalkan tahu." Sakura menoleh pada gadis cantik berambut pirang yang menarik pelan rabutnya.

"Ino, tumben sendiri. Mana Shikamaru?"

"Dia berangkat lebih dulu tadi, katanya ada pertemuan mendadak di klub basket," jawab Ino sambil memeriksa kuku tangannya yang terlihat sangat rapi itu.

"Klub basket?"

"Iya, kau tahu kan Sasuke baru saja kembali, sebagai kapten dia memang..." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya saat sadar Sakura tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, "hhh, pasti langsung menemui Sasuke."

Sakura berlari secepatnya ke lapangan basket yang terletak di dalam gedung olahraga, sebagai kapten Sasuke terkenal dengan orang yang tegas, dingin, disiplin waktu dan sangat serius. Banyak yang segan dan menghormatinya, mungkin diantara semua gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, hanya Sakura yang berani menyentuhnya... karena Sasuke adalah salah satu teman kecil Sakura dan laki-laki yang paling Sakura cintai. Dan tidak ada penolakan setiap Sakura memegang Sasuke.

Saat Sakura sampai di gedung olahraga, Sakura mengintip pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Terlihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat tegas sedang memberitahu rencana dan taktik untuk melawan lawan selanjutnya. Wajah Sakura merona saat melihat sosok Sasuke, entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke... dia sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Seingat dirinya, dulu saat kedua orang tua mereka bertemu dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, Sakura sangat sombong pada Sasuke dan sangat sinis, tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan sikap sombong Sakura... Sasuke malah menerima karakter Sakura dengan sangat dewasa.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura sangat mencintainya. Sasuke satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak kabur begitu mengetahui karakter aslinya yang menyebalkan.

"Mau ngintip sampai kapan?"

Suara berat membuat Sakura sedikit memekik.

"Ga-Gaara?!" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya begitu nama Gaara terucap dengan jelas dan kencang dari mulutnya. Membuat seluruh anggota tim basket menoleh.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Gaara berlari mendekati perkumpulan tim basket.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, "bukankah tim pemandu sorak latihan saat jam sekolah selesai?"

"I-iya, a-aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke-kun sudah benar-benar pulang... atau belum." dan mendadak, sikap Sakura terlihat manis.

"Aku sudah pulang, kau kembali ke kelas, nanti makan siang kita bertemu di kantor ayahku."

Ayah Sasuke adalah kepala sekolah Konoha High School. Bukan berarti Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja dan seenaknya, sebagai murid Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang membanggakan untuk sekolah. Memenangkan olimpiade fisika, bahasa inggris, matematika. Namun sayang tim basket mereka belum pernah menang sekalipun, karena anggota tim mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Konoha High School bukan sekolah yang fokus pada olahrga, tapi pada akademik. Sedangkan impian Sasuke adalah menjadi pemain basket profesional, maka dari itu Sakura masuk ke klub pemandu sorak untuk mendukung Sasuke.

Setelah puas melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya, Sakura kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan yang sangat riang. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada Sakura, tidak untuk yang lain.

"Aku pasti adalah wanita yang sangat spesial bagi Sasuke-kun."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyedihkan, melihat sahabat kecilnya ini melamun dengan mata berbinar.

"Sakura, kau berkhayal lagi."

"Aku tidak berkhayal, ini kenyataan Ino. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sasuke-kun hanya tersenyum padaku, tidak protes kalau kupeluk lengannya, dia juga pulang pasti karena rindu padaku~"

"Astaga, anak ini lama-lama bisa gila," ujar Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, ini gila karena cinta~"

"Kau menjijikan, sadar Sakura. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia juga mencintaimu atau tidak," ucap Ino yang mengembalikan kenyataan pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa kalau dia tidak mengatakannya, aku yakin Sasuke-kun juga mencintaiku."

Ino tersenyum menyerah pada Sakura yang kelewat yakin akan perasaannya itu, "Yaaa, asal kau siap patah hati saja kalau ternyata kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Ino, aku tidak akan menyerah kalau Sasuke-kun belum bilang dia tidak mencintaiku. lagipula..." Sakura termenung sendu, "aku akan bahagia apabila Sasuke-kun bisa bahagia dengan orang lain."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iba, jujur selama Ino berteman dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dari kecil, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melontarkan kalimat pesimis begitu. Entah faktor apa yang mempengaruhi gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Jangan terlalu cepat pesimis juga, kau kan belum tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan Gaara saja sih? Yang jelas-jelas menyatakan cintanya padamu tiga hari yang lalu. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke, suaranya juga seksi, matanya tajam, hanya saja terlihat sangat dingin."

"Dia bukan Sasuke-kun, Ino," jawab Sakura santai dan tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya, kau hanya mau Sasuke-kun, aku tahu itu."

"Hehehehe, aku sayang kamu Ino."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura mulai latihan pemandu sorak. moodnya agak sedikit berantakan karena Sasuke membatalkan makan siang bersamanya entah karena alasan apa. Saat ini anggota tim basket dan pemandu sorak berlatih bersama. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang memimpin latihan, kemudian mata emeraldnya melirik sang manajer basket yang sedang tersipu melihat Sasuke. Sudah bisa dipastikan manajer itu pasti menyukai Sasuke. Sakura merengutkan keningnya, Sasuke itu miliknya, tidak boleh ada yang merebut perhatian Sasuke darinya, tidak ada.

Karena terlalu fokus pada Sasuke, Sakura tidak konsen pada latihannya sehingga saat dirinya dilempar ke atas, tubuh Sakura tidak mendarat dengan tepat.

"Aaakkhh!"

Kakinya terkilir saat mendarat.

"Haruno! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata, kapten pemandu sorak.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkilir- aakkhh!"

"Jangan digerakkan," ujar suara tidak asing yang menghampiri mereka, "ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Gaara? tidak usah, aku bisa sen- kyaaaaa!"

"Jangan bawel."

"Gaara turunkan akuu!"

Gaara menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bride style dan itu membuat seluruh siswi sangat iri melihatnya, selain Sasuke, Gaara adalah laki-laki yang juga populer di sekolah ini. Kejadian Sakura terkilir dan Sakura yang digendong terlihat oleh Sasuke. Karena penasaran, Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang satu klub dengan Sakura.

"Ino, ada apa?"

"Sakura terjatuh, kakinya terkilir," jawab Ino, namun karena penasaran, Ino menambahkan, "Gaara sudah mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Hebat, padahal sedang latihan dan dipimpin olehmu yang sangat seram kalau ada yang tidak fokus pada latihan, tapi Gaara mengabaikan latihanmu untuk menolong Sakura. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi Sakura tentunya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu Gaara menya..." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat salah satu sahabat Sasuke memberi kode agar melarangnya menceritakan kejadian yang bersejarah di Konoha High School itu. Laki-laki pirang memberikan tanda silang memakai lengannya seolah melarang Ino untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Menya?"

"Me..nya..lakan lampu kelas yang masih mati saat kami piket. Mungkin Sakura terlihat seperti adiknya... mungkin?" jawab Ino dengan gugup.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan curiga, namun karena Sasuke tidak suka bertanya macam-macam pada orang yang bersangkutan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpaling dan berlari ke luar.

"Eh? Menyusul Sakura kah?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Aaww,aaww! Pelan-pelan doong! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau ini, tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih ya? Nona muda."

"Aku tidak minta pertolonganmu!"

"..."

"..."

Sakura melihat Gaara yang membalut kakinya dengan perban dan sedikit memijit tumitnya, kenapa perlakuan Gaara begitu baik dan perhatian padanya? Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang seperti ini? Karena setelah dipikir, Sakura merasa semua perlakuan baik Sasuke padanya itu hanya sekedar kebaikan dan perhatian teman kecil... tidak lebih. Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai wanita? Kenapa yang merawatnya saat ini bukan Sasuke? Kenapa harus Gaara? Kenapa Sakura tidak menyukai Gaara saja?

"Hhhh, apa tidak bisa kalau hal ini?" gumam Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Ah, tidak... bukan apa-apa."

Gaara mengangguk dan berdiri, "Sudah selesai, seharusnya tidak terlalu sakit lagi setelah diperban begini. Jangan terlalu banyak jalan."

"Gaara, kau seperti dokter hehehe."

"Itu cita-citaku."

Sakura terkejut ketika mengetahui Gaara ingin jadi dokter nantinya, "Oh, waw. Kau pasti akan jadi dokter idola di rumah sakit."

"Hahaha, aku tidak ingin jadi dokter idola," jawab Gaara tersenyum, "aku ingin menjadi dokter spesialis organ dalam."

"Waw! Itu membutuhkan otak yang sangat encer."

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sendiri, mau menjadi apa nanti?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi nyonya Uchiha," jawab Sakura dengan tegas dan wajah yang serius.

Gaara terdiam, gerakannya yang tadi akan mengembalikan peralatan P3K pun terhenti saat mendengar jawaban jujur dari Sakura, "Kau serius?"

"Iya, selain itu aku tidak mau. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang dilingkarkan medali saat Sasuke-kun menang dalam pertandingan NBA nanti. Hehehe, aku ingin terus mendukungnya, makanya aku masuk pemandu sorak."

"Waw... kau sangat mencintainya ya."

"Seperti yang kubilang padamu, aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku mencintai Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum, kali ini senyuman sendu sambil menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau ini nona muda yang manja dan menyebalkan... tapi kenapa aku begitu ingin melindungimu ya."

Sakura terdiam merona mendengar kata-kata dari Gaara, "Ma-maaf..."

Tepukan pelan di kepala Sakura menjadi jawaban terakhir Gaara sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan gadis yang sedang memainkan rambutnya itu sendiri. Sakura merasa bersalah pada Gaara karena sebagaimanapun Sakura sudah menolak untuk menjadi kekasih Gaara, laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sakura dan memberikan perlakuan yang spesial... perlakuan yang sangat Sakura harapkan dari Sasuke lah berasalnya. Namun, Sasuke bahkan tidak menjenguknya di ruang kesehatan.

Haruskan dirinya menyerah? Tapi Sakura bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Kenapa harus menyerah kalau belum mencoba untuk berjuang?

"Sakura?"

Kepala Sakura yang tadinya menunduk, reflek terangkat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sangat dia kenal itu, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terkilir?"

"Ehm... aku bengong..." Alasan yang sangat bagus.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, merasa ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura gugup, "A-apa?" tanya Sakura kaku.

"Kau..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, seolah berpikir dua kali untuk bertanya.

"Aku... apa?"

Laki-laki itu menduduki kasur tempat dimana sekarang Sakura duduk. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari mereka berdua. Sakura sangat ingin menanyakan tentang perasaan Sasuke padanya. Namun rasanya terlalu buru-buru apabila membuka topik yang bersangkutan dengan perasaan, dan Sasuke memang bukan tipe yang suka membahas hal-hal romantis.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Yang tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Hah? Kalian?" Ya, Sakura memang sedikit lemot.

"Yaa, kau... dan Gaara."

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, berpikir kenapa Sasuke bisa punya pikiran seperti itu? Padahal kan selama ini Sakura hanya menunjukkan cintanya pada Sasuke seorang.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran," jawab Sakura masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn, begitu."

Masih dengan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba tercipta, Sasuke henya menunduk tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura berpikir, apa ini saatnya Sakura menyatakan perasaannya? Merasa suasana sangat mendukung, akhirnya Sakura memutuskannya.

"A-anu... Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh.

"A... aku... ehem, begini... itu, ehm- aku..."

"Jadi pacarku."

Kalimat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura bengong sambil menatap Sasuke. Masih mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi, itu halusinasinya atau memang kenyataan? Sepertinya Sakura terlalu banyak berkhayal sehingga mengalami delusi.

"Jadi pacarku, atau menjauhlah dari kehidupanku," ujar Sasuke mengulangi.

oke, itu bukan khayalan Sakura.

"E-EEEHHH?!"

Sasuke menahan wajah meronanya. Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke menlanjutkan kata-katanya, "Atau kau menyukai Ga-"

"Tidak! Aku mau! Aku mau Sasuke-kun! Aku mau jadi pacar Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu, dengan wajah yang merona, rasanya ingin menangis bahagia saat ini, "aku pikir Sasuke-kun hanya melihatku sebagai adik atau teman kecil, aku pikir Sasuke-kun tidak mau aku menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun, aku pi-"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan cara menciumnya. Butuh keberanian bagi Sasuke yang kikuk ini untuk mencium Sakura, ketika dia melepaskan ciuman itu Sasuke tersenyum, "Bodoh, harusnya kau menyadarinya. Diantara semua wanita, hanya padamu aku bisa tersenyum."

Rona merah makin mewarnai wajah Sakura, "Sa-Sasuke-kuuun~ Huaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikaaan~"

"He-Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks... aku sangat menunggu saat seperti ini, aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun, aku pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun, aku bahagiaaaaa, ini tangis bahagia Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura sambil menarik baju olahraga Sasuke.

"Iya iya, aku tahu, jangan marah-marah." Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura untuk menenangkannya, "maafkan aku juga terlalu lama memintamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku mau hari ini kita langsung kencan!" pinta Sakura yang masih bersemangat.

"Hari ini?"

"Ya, aku ingin merayakannya di restoran milik ayahku, walau sedang dalam perbaikan di bagian nama yang akan diubah menjadi namaku, aku ingin merayakannya di sana, apa kau mau? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Hahaha, iya baiklah, setelah aku selesai latihan, okay?" jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Ung, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, kau istirahat di sini, aku kembali ke lapangan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura. Saat Sasuke sampai di pintu, langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh pada gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya, laki-laki bermata onyx itu tersenyum pada Sakura, "Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari siapapun."

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Seolah tidak mau kalah dari Gaara yang sesuai kata Ino, Gaara rela mengabaikan latihan demi merawat Sakura, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan latihan sebentar demi Sakura. Sasuke tidak suka kalah. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus dia hilangkan sebelum kembali ke lapangan, yaitu wajahnya yang sangat merona saat ini.

Sedangkan Sakura...

"Nyeheheheheheee, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Rasakan kalian! Kumpulan fans Sasuke yang menyebalkan, yang menyebutku nona muda menyusahkan dan Sasuke-kun tidak akan melirikku karena aku adalah hanya teman kecil! Rasakan ini! Sasuke-kun memintaku mejadi pacarnya, ohohohoho!"

...

...

...

"Ehem, sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku seperti ini, bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikahiku."

...

...

"Menikah? Aaahh~ iya, memang hanya aku yang pantas menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Setiap Sasuke-kun pulang kerja, aku akan menawarkannya, mau makan dulu atau mandi? Atau... 'makanan cepat saji' dariku? KYAAAAAA!"

"Ah sudah-sudah, tidak baik kebiasaan buruk mengkhayalku yang berlebihan bersarang di diriku."

.

.

Selesai tim basket latihan, Sasuke mengemasi peralatannya sendiri, tadinya sang manajer ingin membantu tapi Sasuke menolaknya, Sasuke bukan laki-laki bodoh yang tidak menyadari perlakuan sang manajer itu sangat spesial padanya.

"Ehm, begini Karin," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius, "tolong, jangan memperlakukanku terlalu spesial, anggota yang lain butuh perlakuan seperti ini darimu."

Karin, sang manajer hanya terdiam saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang datar dan... seolah menegaskan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak tertarik padanya.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Dan Karin pun memilih untuk menyerah, karena dia sangat tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe yang akan luluh apabila dikejar oleh wanita, karena seluruh tim basket ini tahu, Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya, Sasuke menemui Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya di cermin favoritnya. Memang Sakura itu adalah anak yang manja, egois dan kadang suka jahat tanpa disengaja. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Sakura itu gadis yang baik dan tulus apabila membantu seseorang. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat Sakura yang cemberut karena rambut depannya susah diatur, padahal kalau dilihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan rambutnya. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang pelan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati belakang Sakura.

"Apa yang kurang dari wajahmu?"

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun kau mengagetkanku!"

"Wajahmu lucu kalau marah."

Tidak bisa melanjutkan protesnya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ayo kita ke tempat yang kau inginkan, Nona Sakura," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dengan sangat gugup, Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke.

Di sepanjang jalan... ya, JALAN. Sakura meminta untuk berjalan kaki ke restoran milik keluarganya untuk memperlama waktu bersama dengan Sasuke. Padahal supir milik Sakura sudah menunggunya di gerbang sejak Sakura diantar ke sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa impianmu masih sama seperti dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang manis. Apabila sudah bersama Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Ya, masih. Aku ingin menjadi pemain profesional di seluruh dunia," jawab Sasuke sambil mengubah posisi tas yang tadi ia genggam menjadi ia pikul di pundaknya.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, apabila nanti Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi pemain profesional, aku ingin Sasuke-kun melingkarkan medali di leherku," ujar Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan merangkul Sakura, "Tidak perlu menunggu selama itu, saat kejuaraan daerah tim kami menang, aku akan melingkarkan medali MVP-ku padamu."

"Eehh? Benar? Kau tidak bohong kan?" ucap Sakura dengan hebohnya.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Yeaaayy! Kalau begitu aku ingin cepat sembuh agar bisa bersorak untukmu! Khusus untukmu!"

"Ah, itu restoran ayahmu?" tunjuk Sasuke pada gedung mewah yang terlihat seperti ala eropa.

"Ya, masih dalam perbaikan di atasnya," jawab Sakura riang, "ayo Sasuke-kun, aku ingin memberitahu ayah kalau kita sudah resmi pacaran."

Sakura melepaskan gandengan Sasuke padanya dan berlari menuju gedung restoran. Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil itu. Karena Sakura berada di depan Sasuke, gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa besi bertuliskan namanya itu tidak stabil terletaknya, sehingga ketika alat yang akan mengangkut besi itu menyenggol besi berbentuk huruf 'S'. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat besi yang akan jatuh, "SAKURAAA!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura terhenti, namun Sakura tidak berhenti di tempat yang tepat, Sasuke berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa mendorong tubuh Sakura. Berterima kasih pada latihan basket yang ia jalani sehingga kini dirinya dapat berlari dengan cepat, dan...

**BRAAAKK!**

.

.

Suara mesin detak jantung terdengar makin lama semakin stabil. Kedua mata itu terbuka, dan dia melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang menangis di samping tempat tidurnya. Sosok seorang ayah, ibu dan beberapa teman yang datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Aahhh~ Syukurlah dia sadar~"

Terlihat sosok seorang wanita yang memeluk suaminya, dan beberapa teman sekolah menangis saling berpelukan.

"Kau menjalani dua operasi yang sangat berat, Sakura," ujar Ino sambil menangis.

"A...ku?

"Ya, syukurlah kau selamat, syukurlah sayang," ucap sang ayah.

"Se...lamat?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Karena yang terakhir dia ingat adalah, dia berhasil menjadi pacar Sasuke, menunggu Sasuke di gerbang sekolah, dan kencan dengannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit? Otaknya memaksa untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Saat Sakura berhasil mengingat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... mana Sasuke-kun?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Sakura heran, kenapa Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke berada di ruangannya.

"Mama, Papa... mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya, sampai Gaara... yang juga berada di sana menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sakura," panggil Gaara dengan lembut dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, "Sasuke tidak selamat."

Seolah terpukul oleh palu yang sangat besar, Sakura terdiam.

"Bukan salahmu, ini semua kecelakaan," ujar suara yang Sakura kenal. Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sasu...ke-kun?"

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N : Haiii, akhirnyaaaa bisa bikin GaaSaku ya owoooohhhhh T^T

naah, awalnya emang kentel banget SasuSakunya, tapi trust me, ini GaaSaku. Dan tolong jangan nuntut pairing apa-apa karena ini fict GaaSaku. SasuSaku cuma diawalnya aja :3

dan ini cuma sampe chapter 2 :3

XoXo

V3Yagami


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Change**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa-apa dalam pembuatan fict ini.**_

_**Story ©V3 Yagami**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**_

_**Rated T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana duka menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha. Suara tangis dari sendu, terhisak sampai menjerit pun terdengar di ruangan itu. Semua menangisi kepergian Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mendadak. Terlihat Mikoto, sang ibu dipeluk oleh Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha. Sedangkan Fugaku sang ayah sedang menerima beberapa tamu yang datang untuk berbela sungkawa. Sahabat Sasuke pun menangis pilu sambil menggenggam sebuah _hand band_, _hand band_ yang sama dengan yang ia pakai saat ini. Beberapa siswi yang termasuk dalam Sasuke fans klub pun datang, menangis pilu sambil membawa beberapa foto Sasuke dan meletakannya di samping foto yang terpampang di sana.

Gaara datang bersama anggota tim basket yang lain, padahal _final_ kejuaraan daerah tinggal sebulan lagi. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat pertandingan kalau Sasuke tidak ada untuk memimpin. Shikamaru menemani Ino yang menangis sendirian. Sasuke adalah salah satu teman kecil Ino juga bersama Sakura, mereka bertiga cukup dekat dan kematian Sasuke cukup membuat Ino terpukul sangat berat.

"Ino, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Shikamaru kekasihnya yang setengah memeluknya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Padahal baru saja... Sasuke pulang, hiks... tapi... tapi kenapa huhuhuuu~ baru saja mereka bersama, baru saja Sasuke dan Sakura resmi menjadi... pasangan kekasih, hiks... belum ada dua puluh empat jam, hiks... kenapaa~"

Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ino saat ini sangat tertekan, dia hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya yang makin menangis itu. Semua anggota tim basket hadir dengan membawa bunga dan foto Sasuke saat mereka memenangkan beberapa kali pertandingan babak penyisihan. Karin menutup wajahnya memakai jaket olahraga mereka, menyembunyikan wajah tangisnya yang tidak tertahankan. Suigetsu, salah satu anggota tim basket memeluk Karin untuk menenangkannya.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, tempat dimana abu Sasuke terletak. Dia berlutut dan berdoa untuk Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sosok kapten yang sangat hebat, teman yang setia dan laki-laki yang baik. Walau mereka seumuran, sama-sama kelas tiga, Gaara banyak belajar dari Sasuke tentang bagaimana cara membaca lawan dalam pertandingan. Saat Gaara sedang berdoa, Juugo menyusulnya dan menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Sasuke, dia kapten yang sangat hebat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "sangat memikirkan tim kita, sampai rela pergi ke Amerika hanya untuk menanyakan strategi yang bagus pada pelatih pribadinya untuk kejuaraan daerah nanti."

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Padahal, yang dia ajarkan pada kita belum sepenuhnya berhasil, dia berani-beraninya pergi," lanjut Juugo.

"Hn," jawab Gaara lagi.

Juugo melirik Gaara yang terlihat sangat terpukul oleh kepergian Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, Gaara dan Sasuke adalah _silent rival_. Mereka selalu saling mendahului mengenai basket. Saat pemilihan kapten pun Sasuke dan Gaara berlomba-lomba mendapatkan posisi itu, sayang posisi kapten berhasil Sasuke dapatkan dalam pertandingan _one on one_. Mereka berdua sama-sama berbakat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hampa dalam diri Gaara ketika mengetahui Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua... meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura...

Saat ini Sakura hanya bisa berbaring di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya sangat depresi mengetahui kabar kematian Sasuke. Namun tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di matanya, dimana semua orang meneteskan air mata, Sakura malah terdiam membatu, seolah seperti boneka hidup. Sejak kematian Sasuke... Sakura berubah.

Kedua orang tua Sakura duduk di samping kasur yang Sakura tiduri, tidak banyak bicara, mereka hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka sangat tahu, putri kesayangannya ini sangat mencintai Sasuke, karena tiada hari tanpa membahas Sasuke pada mereka. Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu, bahkan Sasuke jatuh selagi latihan pun Sakura cerita pada orang tuanya. Dan mereka sangat tahu, ini pukulan berat bagi Sakura.

"Sakura... sayang," panggil sang ibu, "kalau ingin menangis, menangislah~ jangan kautahan."

Sakura tidak merespon.

"Sakura, tidak baik menahan emosimu. Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah bilang, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu," ujar sang ayah.

"Papa dan Mama ini bicara apa sih," kata Sakura tersenyum... hampa, "apa yang harus kutangisi? Sasuke-kun tidak meninggal, Sasuke-kun hanya belum pulang dari Amerika."

Mebuki, ibu Sakura makin menangis mendengar penolakan kenyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura, "Sakura... mama mohon..."

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh, agar aku bisa mendukung Sasuke-kun lagi di pertandingan kejuaraan daerah nanti," ucap Sakura... masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Upacara pemakaman berjalan dengan sangat berat. Semua tamu menangis sampai mereka pulang, bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang menolak diajak pulang oleh teman-temannya. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berada di ruang keluarga. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang terkesan mati itu juga membuat Naruto miris, perban di kepalanya, gips di kaki dan tangan. Kondisi Sakura bisa dibilang sangat parah hingga harus mengalami dua kali operasi.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto, "ini... kurasa dia ingin kau memegangnya."

Naruto menyerahkan _hand band_ berwarna biru milik Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengambilnya, bahkan dia tidak menatap Naruto yang menghampirinya. Naruto mengerti kondisi Sakura saat ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan _hand band_ di atas tubuh Sakura yang sedang terbaring, "Aku pamit dulu."

Ketika semua sudah pergi, kini Sakura tinggal sendiri di ruang keluarga yang sangat luas. Sekilas teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan mereka saat kecil, berlarian di taman dan ruang keluarga, memecahkan vas bunga milik Mikoto, mengganggu penjaga kebun dan menanam bunga bersama. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggenggam _hand band_ memakai tangannya yang tidak dipasang gips itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pemakaman Sasuke. Kini Sakura bisa kembali ke sekolah, hanya saja dengan kondisinya yang masih belum bisa berdiri. Sakura pergi ke sekolahnya memakai kursi roda, beruntung Konoha High School memiliki lift. Sesampainya Sakura di gerbang sekolah, dia melihat Gaara yang berdiri bersender di pagar sekolah. Kabuto sedikit bingung ketika Gaara menghampiri mobil.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kabuto.

"Hanya ingin menjemput Sakura," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Gaara," sapa Sakura.

Gaara... ketika dia melihat Sakura yang masih sama seperti saat terakhir dia melihatnya, tatapan kosong dan tidak ber-ekspresi, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kelas kita sama, kuantar sampai kelas," ujar Gaara yang ikut membantu membuka lipatan kursi roda.

"Ino-"

"Ino tidak masuk hari ini, dia sakit."

"Oh..."

Tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Sakura, akhirnya Gaara menggendong tubuh Sakura dan meletakannya di kursi roda. Setelah selesai memasangkan pengaman, Gaara mengambil tas Sakura dan menentengnya bersama tasnya sendiri. Sakura duduk di kursi roda dengan kain pashmina yang menutupi roknya. Seluruh mata murid tertuju pada mereka, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang iba melihat Sakura dan ada juga yang sinis.

"Lihat, dia sih enak hanya cacat. Kalau bukan karena dia, Sasuke pasti masih hidup," ujar salah satu siswi yang terkenal pembuat onar juga salah satu pendiri Sasuke fans klub.

"Andai saja, andai saja dia yang mati bukan Sas- kyaaa!"

Entah sejak kapan Gaara berada di dekat siswi itu dan mencengkram kerahnya, "Sekali lagi kudengar hal seperti ini, kubunuh kau."

Siswi itu gemetar saat Gaara berbisik padanya dengan tatapan keji, siswi itu mengangguk cepat dan Gaara pun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu kembali pada kursi roda Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap sinis pada siswi yang tadi diancam oleh Gaara. Kini, Sakura yang ceria telah berubah menjadi Sakura yang pendiam.

.

.

"Sakura, mau makan siang dengan apa?" tanya Gaara saat di kantin dengan suasana yang sangat ramai.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam melihat suasana ramai, namun entah kenapa masih terasa sepi.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara lagi.

"Ah, maaf?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya, "Hhhh, kau harus makan."

"... Ng."

Gaara membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Sakura, "Kubelikan roti strawberry, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Saat Gaara memasuki kerumunan para murid, Sakura teringat sesuatu... satu hal dari Gaara yang membuat Sakura teringat pada Sasuke, yaitu senyum... Sakura sadar, Gaara tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain... dia hanya tersenyum pada Sakura.

Setelah Gaara selesai membelikan roti, Gaara membawa Sakura pergi dari kantin. Sakura memakan sedikit demi sedikit roti itu, tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta antara mereka. Sampai Sakura menoleh ke arah gedung olahraga.

"Gaara berhenti," pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gaara menghentikan dorongannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang Sakura lihat, Gaara sedikit tersenyum lagi pada Sakura, "Mereka sedang latihan, mau lihat?"

"Eh?"

"Tim basket, mereka sedang pemanasan."

Gaara membawa Sakura ke gedung olahraga, dan terlihat semua tim basket berkumpul sedang bermain... atau bisa dibilang latihan disaat jam istirahat. Saat Gaara masuk membawa Sakura, seluruh tim menoleh.

"Kapten! Kenapa datang? Katanya izin latihan sampai pulang nanti?" tanya salah satu adik kelas mereka.

"Hanya mampir sebentar," jawab Gaara.

Kapten? pikir Sakura. Sejak kapan Gaara menjadi kapten? Ah, memang dalam setiap tim itu harus ada kaptennya, Sakura sangat mengerti hal itu. Dan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke adalah Gaara. Saat Sakura melihat semua berlatih dengan serius, Sakura menelusuri ruangan itu memakai kedua matanya. Apakah memang sebesar ini gedung olahraga mereka? Kenapa Sakura tidak pernah menyadari bahwa gedung ini sangat luas?

"Passing! Passing!"

"Juugo! Opeeer!"

"Shoot!"

"YEAAAAHH!"

Karin menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang melihat permainan para tim basket, "Sakura, apa kabar?" tanya Karin.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kondisi Sakura saat ini sudah lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura sudah mulai bisa memakai kedua tangannya, walau kakinya masih belum dapat digerakkan.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Gaara pada Karin.

"Luar biasa, aku tidak menyangka taktik Sasuke digabungkan dengan taktik-mu bisa menjadi sempurna begini," jawab Karin bersemangat.

"Hn, baguslah."

"Aku menyiapkan minum dulu untuk mereka, sampai nanti."

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan sendu, kenapa mereka bisa ceria seperti semula? Apakah tidak ada yang merasakan kesedihan seperti dirinya?

"Aku mau keluar," ujar Sakura, "aku muak."

Gaara menatap Sakura bingung, "Muak?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku muak dengan kalian semua, semua yang ada di sini maupun di rumah," ujar Sakura, kali ini dengan emosi yang sedikit meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu?

Sakura menatap sinis pada Gaara dan anggota tim lainnya, "Lihat saja dirimu, seenaknya saja mengambil jabatan Sasuke-kun! Kau pikir karena Sasuke-kun tidak ada, jadi kau bisa seenaknya memakai gelar kapten?! Jangan bercanda, tunggu sampai Sasuke-kun kembali dari Amerika, kau akan-"

"Sakura..."

"Kau akan disingkirkan oleh Sasuke-kun, dan kalian!" bentak Sakura, "kalian akan mengalami latihan yang keji lagi! bukan latihan santai seperti ini!"

"Sakura hentikan," pinta Gaara.

Seluruh tim berhenti dari latihannya karena mendengar Sakura berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Tunggu saja sampai Sasuke-kun pulang!"

"SAKURA!" kali ini Gaara yang membentaknya.

Sakura terdiam namun ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi seperti ingin menangis, "Sasuke sudah tidak ada," lanjut Gaara dengan nada pilu.

"TIDAK! SASUKE-KUN MASIH ADA, SASUKE-KUN BELUM MENINGGAL! SOSOKNYA MASIH BISA KURASAKAN DI SINI! SASUKE-KUN MASIH ADA! MASIH ADAAA! DIA MASIH ADA DI SINI! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG SASUKE-KUN SUDAH TIDAK ADA, DIA MASIH HIDUP, SASUKE-KUN MASIH-"

Gaara langsung memeluk Sakura. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya seluruh anggota tim melihat sosok Gaara yang beda dari biasanya. Gaara menangis.

"Aku mohon... terimalah kenyataannya~"

Dipeluk Gaara membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya, air mata pertama yang ia teteskan sejak meninggalnya Sasuke.

"Huhuuu.. Huaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaaa!"

Jeritan Sakura terdengar sangat pilu. Membuat Karin kembali meneteskan air matanya, Sakura terus menangis kencang sampai sesungukan. Gaara hanya bisa memeluk gadis rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di ruangan itu, hanya suara tangis Sakura yang begitu kencang dan pilu.

Shikamaru menghampiri Sakura dan memberinya handuk bersih pada Sakura, mereka sangat tahu kalau Sakura ini adalah nona muda yang sangat manja, "Sasuke memang masih ada," ujar Shikamaru, "di sini." sambil menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri.

Sakura meraih handuk bersih itu dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. Gaara melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan membantu Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan Sasuke atau tidak memikirkannya," ucap Gaara sambil membelai pipi Sakura, "hanya saja, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, Sasuke tidak akan suka hal itu."

"Kami tidak akan melupakannya Sakura, kami janji. Sasuke adalah kapten terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kami miliki," ucap Suigetsu.

Sakura menutup wajahnya memakai handuk, menjerit dengan handuk yang menutup mulutnya agar jeritannya itu tidak terlalu keras. Rasanya sangat melegakan setelah menangis dan menjerit keras bersama para anggota tim basket lainnya.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke rumahnya, entah sejak kapan rumah megah Sakura yang tidak pernah ia permasalahkan luasnya ini, sekarang terasa begitu sepi, hampa dan sunyi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya saja sekarang bagaimanapun ramainya suasana, Sakura tetap merasakan sepi.

"Nona Sakura," sapa pelayan kediaman Haruno yang mengambil tas serta mendorong kursi roda menuju kamar Sakura. Beruntung kamar Sakura terletak di lantai bawah.

"Mama dan papa?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Nona ingin makan? Atau...?" Sejak kejadian duka, para pelayan serba salah melayani Sakura. Karena saat jam makan pun Sakura menolak untuk makan, ditawari semuanya Sakura selalu menggeleng menolak.

"Aku mau ke kamar," ucap Sakura lemas.

Sang pelayan tersenyum lembut, "Baik, saya antar." Biasanya, sepulang sekolah Sakura pasti merengek minta makan karena lapar, melempar tas sembarangan karena tahu akan ada yang membereskannya. Kadang Sakura juga suka usil mengerjai para koki yang sedang masak, dan para pelayan yang sedang membereskan rumah. Mereka sedikit rindu pada sikap usil Sakura yang meramaikan suasana rumah yang begitu besar dan sunyi ini.

Begitu Sakura sampai di kamarnya, dia menyuruh sang pelayan keluar. Sakura berusaha mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya, tangannya belum terlalu pulih untuk mendorong, tapi Sakura tidak mau menyusahkan orang-orang disekelilingnya untuk mendorongnya setiap waktu. Sakura mendekati meja belajarnya dan melihat bingkai foto, itu adalah foto saat pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun... setahun yang lalu.

Sasuke begitu tampan memakai suit resmi,dan Sakura terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun putih dengan rambut yang dihias. Betapa menyenangkan saat itu, hadiah dari Sasuke pun masih Sakura simpan dengan hati-hati. Tanpa disadari, air mata kembali mengalir... Sakura memeluk bingkai itu dan menangis sunyi di dalam kamarnya. Tangis tanpa suara yang terlihat memilukan, Sakura terus memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

.

.

Hari terus terlewati, sudah seminggu ini Gaara selalu menemani Sakura kemanapun dia berada... kecuali ke toilet tentunya. Gaara selalu membawa Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah untuk melatih gadis itu berdiri pelan-pelan, melatih otot-ototnya agar tidak kaku. Dan semakin hari, berkat Ino juga Gaara... Sakura sedikit membuka ekspresinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, pelan-pelan, jangan dipaksakan," ujar Gaara sambil membantu Sakura berdiri dari kursi roda-nya.

"Ini sudah hari ke-empat, tapi aku bahkan belum bisa berdiri sendiri," gerutu Sakura.

"Jangan buru-buru, ini butuh proses yang sangat lama. Apalagi luka dalammu begitu parah, walau sudah di operasi kau tetap harus melatih ototmu setiap hari."

Sakura menatap Gaara yang masih memegangi tubuhnya untuk berdiri, "Gaara baik ya."

"Hn?"

"Ya, baik," lanjut Sakura sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara, "padahal aku sudah menolakmu, tapi kamu masih memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik, dan disaat semua memojokanku, kamu selalu ada buat aku, terima kasih ya."

Gaara terdiam dan menurunkan kembali Sakura ke kursi roda-nya.

"Eh? Kok tidak jadi berdiri?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan satu tangan bertolak pinggang, satu tangan lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Aku bukan orang yang baik."

"Baik kok, kamu mau membantuku untuk-"

"Itu karena aku masih menyukaimu, Sakura," potong Gaara yang membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu, "aku tahu, kau belum bisa... atau bahkan tidak bisa menerima kehadiran laki-laki lagi. Tapi..."

Gaara memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskan pelan, "Entah mengapa, aku seperti... memanfaatkan situasi ini... mungkin?" lajut Gaara, menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum seolah pasrah pada keadaan.

"Gaara..."

"Aku bukan orang yang baik," ulangnya lagi, sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura kemudian mendekatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura, "aku memanfaatkan situasi ini agar bisa berada di dekatmu."

Gadis berambut pink itu tidak bisa membalas perkataan Gaara, ini situasi yang membingungkan. Di satu sisi, Sakura tidak bisa melupaka Sasuke yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, cinta sejatinya, bahkan impiannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura sedikit ketergantungan oleh kehadiran Gaara yang sellau mengisi hari-harinya tanpa Sasuke. Apakah ini bukan termasuk azas pemanfaatan juga?

Gaara menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura dan melangkah menjauh, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Sakura mencegahnya, "Antarkan aku," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, begitu Gaara menoleh, "antarkan aku ke makam Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Ino termenung di dalam gedung olahraga memakai seragam pemandu soraknya. Disaat semua latihan, Ino hanya bisa bengong di bangku penonton.

"Tidak enak badan?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kekasihnya itu membuat Ino sadar dari lamunannya, "Entahlah, tidak ada Sakura aku tidak bersemangat."

"Auch, itu menyakitkan buatku," ledek Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum manis dan menarik seragam olah raga Shikamaru agar duduk di sampingnya, "Aku masih akan tetap mendukungmu di pertandingan nanti."

"Terima kasih, aku sangat membutuhkan itu."

Keadaan hening sejenak, sampai Ino memutuskan untuk membuka topik, "Entah mengapa sejak tidak ada Sasuke, semuanya berubah."

"Ya, tidak hanya di klub basket, di sekolah, kelas, bahkan kau pun berubah," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ng, Sasuke salah satu teman baikku dari kecil."

"Dan dia juga yang membuat kita akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, 'kan?"

...

...

"Benar-benar terasa sepi ya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hey, apa kabarnya dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang sudah kembali bodoh seperti biasa," jawab Shikamaru yang kembali berdiri.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara sedikit terkejut ketika mereka sampai di makam Sasuke, karena kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan batu nisan. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan _hand band_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto," sapa Gaara.

Naruto menoleh pada mereka, "Ah, Gaara? Sakura-chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura yang memegang bunga.

"Hehehe, ya... aku merindukannya," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Semua, merindukannya," ucap Gaara memperjelas.

Gaara mendorong Sakura mendekati batu nisan dan meletakkan bunga di depan foto Sasuke. Mereka berdoa bersama di makam Sasuke. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat, sampai Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Wajah Sasuke seolah tersenyum padanya, Sakura tahu Sasuke akan membencinya apabila gadis itu terus menerus terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Tapi luka yang tercipta begitu dalam, kehilangan Sasuke itu artinya sama saja kehilangan cinta sejati dan impiannya.

"Saat dia pulang dari Amerika," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, "yang dia bahas hanyalah basket, basket dan basket pada tim."

Sakura dan Gaara menatap Naruto yang kini menyentuh batu nisan itu, "Tapi saat bersamaku... yang selalu dibahas oleh si Teme ini adalah kau, Sakura-chan."

Cuaca yang cerah dan angin yang berhembus membuat perasaan nyaman berada di makam siang hari. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan pilu, Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat Sasuke juga sejak SMP. Bukan hanya dirinya, Naruto pun pasti merasa sangat kehilangan juga.

"Dia selalu bertanya padaku, kapan sebaiknya menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apalagi saingan Sasuke adalah..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum, "hhhhh, sekarang rasanya sangat berbeda," lanjut Naruto yang menatap langit, "kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana, ya?"

"Sepahit apapun kenyataan ini, seberat apapun, kita harus bisa bangkit dalam kesedihan ini," ujar Gaara, "karena aku yakin Sasuke pun tidak akan suka melihat kita yang terjebak dalam kesedihan, dan yang benar-benar membuatku yakin adalah... Sasuke tidak menyesal telah meninggalkan kita... karena dia berhasil melindungi wanita yang dia cintai. Sebagai laki-laki, dia sudah berhasil."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara membuat jantung Sakura berdebar, Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya-tanya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah apa yang dikatakn Gaara barusan? Benarkah Sasuke tidak menyesalinya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena..." Gaara melirik Sakura yang masih memandangi foto Sasuke, "aku dan Sasuke sering mempunyai pikiran dan perasaan yang selalu sama."

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pada kapten barunya itu. Gaara pun tetap berdiri tegak sambil emmasukkan satu tangan ke dalam kantung celananya, sedangkan Sakura...

"Sepertinya, posisi kita sama... Gaara."

Naruto dan Gaara menoleh bersamaan ke arah Sakura yang kini... tersenyum lembut.

"Sama denganmu, akupun sepertinya memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk bergantung padamu," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh foto Sasuke, "aku memanfaatkan kebaikanmu agar aku tidak telalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Aku juga bukan orang yang baik."

Air mata pun keluar lagi dari mata Sakura, namun kali ini ekspresi Sakura terlihat lega dan tersenyum entah pada siapa, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasuke-kun, jujur... saat aku terpuruk kemarin, aku ingin sekali bunuh diri dan menyusul Sasuke-kun."

Pernyataan Sakura membuat Naruto dan Gaara sedikit terkejut, "Tapi aku sadar sekali, Sasuke-kun tidak menginginkan ha itu, kalau aku melakukan itu... artinya aku tidak menghargai nyawa pemberian Sasuke-kun ini."

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sudah kembali hidup, Naruto dan Gaara tersenyum bangga pada gadis manja itu, "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidup yang telah Sasuke-kun berikan padaku," ucap Sakura yang kini duduk dengan tegak, "Hei Gaara, maukah kau membantuku lagi? Mungkin akan merepotkanmu, tapi aku membutuhkanmu... karena selain Ino, hanya kamu lah yang bisa menanganiku dengan sabar."

"Jangan lupa ada aku juga, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto.

"Aku pasti membantumu," jawab Gaara.

"Nyehehehehe, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi... rasanya ini sudah waktunya kita latihan, kapten," ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan jam tangan pada Gaara.

"Ah benar, ayo kita kembali. Maaf ya menahan waktu kalian," kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, sesekali kita harus seperti ini," jawab Gaara.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat jadwal untuk mengunjungi makam Teme?"

"Ide bagus."

"Ah, aku ingin memesan bunga yang sangaaaat banyak dan indah untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Wah, nada bicaramu sudah kembali seperti gadis manja, Sakura-chan."

"Enak saja! Kau sendiri sudah kembali menjadi si pirang yang bodoh!"

"Aa, inilah suasana yang normal."

"Diam Gaara!" bentaknya bersamaan.

.

.

"PASSING! PASSING!"

"PERTAHANKAN DEFENSE!"

"GO! GO! KHS! GO! GO! KHS!"

Akhirnya tiba pertandingan terakhir yang menentukan kejuaraan daerah, para pemandu sorak meneriaki nama tim mereka. Beberapa kali Ino meneriaki hanya nama Shikamaru. Karin pun meneriaki nama satu-satu tim untuk memberikan semangat, Sakura yang masih duduk di kursi roda-nya memberi semangat pada setiap anggota tim di samping Karin.

"Lawan kita kuat sekali," ujar Karin.

"Mereka pasti menang, kamu sendiri 'kan yang bilang, taktik Sasuke-kun dan taktik Gaara digabungkan pasti akan berhasil!" ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Iya kau benar, Sakura," ucap Karin tersenyum dan kembali memberi semangat pada tim.

"GAARA KAU TIDAK BOLEH KALAAAH! NARUTO, AKAN KUSEBAR FOTO CIUMANMU DENGAN KAPTEN HINATA KALAU SAMPAI KALAH!" teriakan Sakura membuat beberapa orang di sana tertawa mendenarnya. Dan tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam.

"Kalau kulihat dari cara bermain, Gaara sudah sangat bagus. Kita tidak mungkin kalah," gumam Karin, "nilai kita hanya tertinggal satu angka lagi, tapi kedua tim benar-benar bersemangat sehingga tidak ada satu bola pun yang berhasil sampai di ring masing-masing."

"Karin jangan pesimis, mereka pasti menang! Pasti menang!" ujar Sakura ngotot.

Tapi melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Karin menjadi optimis, "Ya, mereka pasti menang."

Sakura melihat Naruto me-_dribble_ bola menuju ring lawan. Bisa dibilang Naruto itu salah satu anggota tim yang sangat cekatan, posisinya sebagai _power forward_ benar-benar pas untuknya. Saat Naruto hampir mendekati lingkaran _three point_, dia melemparkan bola itu ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di bawah ring. Saat Shikamaru sudah menangkap bola itu dan melompat untuk melempar bola, musuh menghadang dari depan. Lompatan musuh sangat tinggi sehingga Shikamaru tidak ada kesempatan untuk melemparnya ke depan, namun Shikamaru tersenyum dan melempar jauh bola itu ke belakang. Dan Gaara pun menangkapnya tepat di belakang garis _three point_.

"KESEMPATAN! DIA BEBAS! TIDAK ADA YANG MENJAGANYA!" jerit Karin.

"AYO GAARA!" Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil mencengkram _hand band_ milik Sasuke.

Gaara melempar bola dari garis _three point_ dengan sangat tenang, kesempatan terbuka itu benar-benar keberuntungan bagi Konoha High School. Begitu bola masuk ke dalam ring...

TEEEEEET

Waktu pun berakhir. Ini pertama kalinya Konoha High School menjadi juara di kejuaraan daerah. Gaara mengatur napas sambil menatap ring, masih dengan posisi tangan seperti melempar bola, Gaara memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap sorakan dari penonton di stadion.

_'Terima kasih, Sasuke.'_

"KYAAAAAAA, KITA MENAAAANG!" Jerit Ino yang berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memeluk Shikamaru.

"KITA BERHASIIIIL! KITA BERHASIIILLL!"

Terlihat Suigetsu memeluk Karin dan memutar gadis itu dengan riang. Sakura mencari sosok Gaara namun tidak ada, gadis itu mendorong kursi rodanya sampai ke tengah dan melihat Gaara masih berdiri sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Gaara!" panggil Sakura.

Gaara menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lebar...

Senyuman itu...

Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Begitu Sakura sudah sampai dekat dengan sosok Gaara, "Kita berhasil, kau berhasil!"

Gaara tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih."

Sakura sedikit gugup oleh perlakuan Gaara sekarang, namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Gaara. Sakura melihat hand band yang ia pegang, lalu melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura dan mengambil tangan kanan laki-laki itu, "aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Ini..."

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun ingin rivalnya memiliki setidaknya satu dari barang favoritnya," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Gaara membalas senyuman Sakura dan mengusap kepala gadis itu, "Terima kasih."

Semua kembali pada tempatnya, sekarang giliran acara pemberian hadiah piala dan medali untuk setiap para pemain. Begitu Piala juara dua diberikan, kini piala untuk juara daerah diberikan pada Gaara selaku kapten tim basket. Piala itu diserahkan pada Karin sang manajer akrena Gaara tahu Karin ingin membawa piala itu.

"Baiklah, semua hadiah sudah diberikan, sekarang waktunya kita mengumumkan siapa pemain MVP," ujar wasit yang mewakili penilaian juri. Begitu wasit mengambil alih, serentak seluruh stadion langsung sunyi, "gelar MVP tahun ini, jatuh kepada..."

Sakura menutup matanya, berdoa agar nama Gaara lah yang terucap.

"Renji Kanata dari Kiri High School!"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari stadion membuat wajah Sakura kecewa.

"Dan Sabaku no Gaara!"

Wajah Sakura terlihat terkejut ketika nama Gaara disebutkan, dia dan Gaara saling tatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kapten! Namamu disebut!" panggil Naruto.

"Ayo cepaaat ambil piala dan medalimu!" Suigetsu menarik Gaara ke tengah lapangan.

Saat juri menyerahkan piala pada kedua MVP, seluruh wartawan mengabadikan gambar mereka, ketika juri mengalungkan medali... Gaara sedikit menolak.

"Bisa anda serahkan medali ini pada seseorang?" tanya Gaara pada juri.

"Tapi anda yang mendapatkan gelar MVP," ujar sang Juri.

Gaara tersenyum pada sang juri, "Aku selama pertandingan ini, memakai tekhnik dari seseorang yang sangat hebat, seseorang yang tidak mungkin pernah kami lupakan," ucap Gaara, "orang itu adalah kapten kami dulu, dan beliau telah berjanji pada seseorang, apabila mendapatkan gelar MVP... medali itu akan dilingkarkan pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya."

Gaara berjalan sembari membawa piala dan medali itu pada Sakura. Jelas saja itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di stadion. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, Naruto dan Shikamau yang sedang tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau menerima medali ini," ujar Gaara yang tanpa izin dari Sakura kini telah mengalungkan medali di leher Sakura.

"Gaara... ini..."

"Setidaknya, kau memiliki satu benda favorit milik Sasuke, 'kan?" kata Gaara, membalikkan ucapan Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata... kali ini, air mata kebahagiaan lah yang menetes di wajah Sakura, "Sasuke-kun... kau berhasil," gumam Sakura sambil memeluk dan mencium medali itu.

Seusai acara itu berlangsung, mereka semua merayakan kemenangan di gedung olah raga sekolah... tentu saja atas izin dari pihak sekolah. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan bersulang atas kerja keras tim selama ini. Tidak lupa juga bingkai Sasuke terpajang di dekat mereka. Di saat mereka sedang tertawa riang dan terlihat ada beberapa yang sedang melakukan pendekatan, seperti Karin dan Suigetsu contohnya. Gaara berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Apanya?"

"Kerja keras kami."

"Yaahh, lumayan untuk pemula, kalian masih harus berlatih lagi agar bisa sampai ke kejuaran nasional!" ujar Sakura dengan nada nona mudanya.

"Ya, kami akan berjuang," jawab Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura, "Kau tahu... sepertinya aku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional."

"Eeehhh?"

"Ya, saat aku melakukan lemparan tiga angka tadi... dan berhasil, aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh, seolah hal itu adalah tujuanku kedepannya."

"Benarkaah?" ucap Sakura riang, "kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti apabila Gaara mnjadi pemain profesional, aku akan..."

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, seolah merasakan de javu yang hebat.

"Kau tidak perlu mendukungku, cukup berada di sampingku itu sudah cukup," ucap Gaara. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku melupaka Sasuke-kun! Aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iya iya, aku tahu."

"Aku serius, Gaara! Jangan meledekku dengan senyumanmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Haha, aku juga serius."

"Hei kapten!" panggil Suigetsu, "mana piala MVP-mu?"

Sakura dan Gaara saling pandang dan tersenyum.

.

.

Itachi berjalan menuju makam Sasuke dengan bunga di tangannya. Begitu langkahnya sampai di depan makam adik tersayangnya, mata Itachi dibuat terkejut oleh sesuatu yang tertanam di samping batu nisan, benda itu tertanam sangat erat seolah tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambilnya. Itachi tersenyum dan meletakkan bunga di depan batu nisa Sasuke.

"Dasar, sampai menanam piala di sini... mereka pasti sangat menyukaimu... Sasuke."

_**-TAMAT-**_

* * *

_**A/N : Akhirnya selesaaaaiii! ini pertama kalinya aku menyelesaikan fict dalam waktu dua hari! YEaaayyy! dan dan dan, akhirnya gantung ya hubungan Sakura dan Gaara. yap! Karena ini ada sekuelnya XD**_

_**Tapi sekuelnya ngga aku bikin dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi yang sabar yaaaa... Sekuelnya mungkin nanti chapternya bisa satu atau lebih, yaaa... kita ngga pernah tau kedepannya gimana hehehehee**_

_**segini dulu yaaa.**_

_**yuk ah mariii...**_

_**makasih untuk review-reviewnyaaa...**_

_**XoXo**_

_**V3Yagami**_


End file.
